


Bloody Piglet

by bluemufin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark!Roadhog, F/M, Mentions of Sanitary Products, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Period Kink, Period Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Elements, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemufin/pseuds/bluemufin
Summary: You find yourself tied up and you look over to see Roadhog staring you down.What in the world happened while you were asleep.





	Bloody Piglet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so enjoy and I'm sorry if this isn't the best, but I honestly had a great time writing it. Please comment and give me some feedback/critiques on what I can do better for my next fic!
> 
> Based on a dream I had

You see trees and a beautiful scenery laid out before you. A blue sky with a bright sun and nearly no clouds obscuring the wondrous view before you. You sit down on the grass and smell the open air. 

It smells fresh.

Suddenly the sky turns stormy and your body is in intense pain. You quickly grip your stomach and scream out, but no sound escapes your lips. Why were you in so much pain? Where were you? You barely remember the once bright landscape in front of you before you are forcefully woken up by something touching you.

\--

Your eyes are still closed as you pull yourself away from your somewhat pleasant dream. The thoughts in your head are swirling around in your groggy state and you hit on something that does not sit well with you. You don't remember anything before you went to sleep. Going through your thoughts of what happened today you could only remember laying down on your couch and drifting to sleep. Continuing to think, you are swiftly pulled from your thoughts as you feel something touching your wrist. It was warm and calloused... a human hand? Was someone invading your apartment? Your body goes still with fear and you keep your eyes shut. You start reasoning with yourself to make the situation seem better than it really seemed.

Maybe they will go away and leave you alone. They could just be a petty thief looking for something of value in your small apartment... but they touched you. Were they going to do something to you? Your body becomes even more still (if that was even possible) due to these thoughts. Then a voice breaks through the silence.

"Perfect" a deep voice whispers to themselves.

You twitch just a tiny bit, but not enough for them to notice, right?

"I know you're awake little pig" the gruff voice says to your still form.

Your mouth goes dry instantly. You know exactly who is here. Roadhog or better known as your stalker. He has been following you around for a few months now and has approached you only a handful of times out of those months. You have turned him down a few times when he has asked you out, but you finally agreed a week ago to go out with him. He treated you very nicely and took you to a cute restaurant, but you knew what lay behind his words. They were nothing but lies and you knew this well since he had told you what he wanted to do with you. Once the date had ended you were more than happy. Maybe he would finally leave you alone since you had finally allowed him to go out with you once. That was clearly not the case.

"Open your eyes. I want to see your face."

Who was he kidding? Why on Earth would you ever want to open your eyes to look at him. Maybe you could will yourself to go back to sleep or quite possibly this could all just be a dream. That's right, this was nothing more than a bad dream.

You heard movement and then you felt a hand on your side and a quick pinch. Your eyes flew open as you let out a small pained whimper and you realized this was absolutely no dream. You slowly looked up and saw the masked man in front of you silently staring at you beneath his leather pig face.

"Good morning little one" he said to you in a sickeningly sweet tone as he looked at you.

You swallowed what little saliva you had in your mouth and tried to move away from him only to realize you were stuck in place. Turning your head, you look at your wrists and see them bound along with your ankles to your bed. You had been moved from your couch and now you knew you why you had felt hands on your wrists. Thankfully you were still clothed which made your anxiety go down slightly since this could only mean he had just moved and tied you up. However, you were completely at the mercy of this  _monster_.

You looked back at him and finally gathered up the nerve to speak, "What are you doing here." You decided to ask a simple question to stay on the safe side. No need to make him made while you were immobile.

"I came for you." he said bluntly.

Carefully observing his tone, you gave an equally blunt retort, "Why."

He gave a small belly laugh and leaned in a bit, "Because you're mine."

You gave him a blank stare with your slightly open. How were you to respond to that? You were no one's and especially not his. You closed your mouth and cleared your throat slightly before replying to his gross statement, "I am not yours.”

He stared at you through his mask with an unsettling quietness. Fear began to prick at your thoughts. Why did you say that? He was surely going to be angry at you now if he wasn’t before from all the times you had denied him. The silence lasted for what seemed like hours, but was only a mere couple of minutes. Then he laughed. He was laughing at you. Your mind went blank as you tried to figure out the emotion behind his deep laughter. Whatever he was thinking was clearly not in your best interest.

He stopped laughing and looked down at you once more and finally spoke, “Of course you are mine. You’ve been mine since I first saw you.”

The light in your eyes went out. You only felt fear course through your veins. This was not good. You are bound and helpless with this crazed stalker who is too far gone. You need to figure a way out. You began to tug on the ropes in useless struggle to escape from him. Maybe the ropes would slip or they would snap if you tugged hard enough. However, they did not. Roadhog watched you like you were a small animal struggling in a trap and underneath his mask, you could swear he was smirking at you.

“Those ropes won’t break. I made sure of it. I can’t have my little pig escape from me.” He said darkly.

You began to cease struggling. Perhaps reasoning with him would allow you to escape from the rope bindings. You looked up at him and realized that was a terrible idea. How could you reason with an insane person? You began to cry as hopelessness sank into you.

He reached out a hand to your face and you flinched away, but he continued and wiped away your tears with his thumb like a lover would. After he wiped most of them away, he moved his hand down your face, over your neck, and then stopping at your shoulder. He began to rub it and you began to shake underneath his questioningly gentle touch.

“So cute and helpless.” He spoke suddenly as he trailed his hand far too close to your chest.

“Please… don’t.” you weakly said to him.

He just chuckled at your little words of resistance and continued down to your clothed chest. He began to rub circles over your nipple with his hand then raised his other hand up to do the same to your other breast. Your face became flushed as you began to silently cry more at his touches.

“Stop… I don’t want this.” You tried to reason with him again.

“Don’t deny my touch little one. You know you want this.” He replied.

His touch became rougher as he squeezed your breasts and let them go only to trail his hands further down to your stomach and then underneath your shirt. His calloused hands moved higher up and he began to massage your breasts through your bra.

“So soft…” he spoke in almost a whisper “I need _more_.”

Suddenly he ripped open your bra and pulled your shirt up exposing your chest to the cool open air. He put his hands back onto your breasts and pinched your nipples harshly. You let out an unintentional moan and immediately clamped your mouth shut.

Roadhog laughed, “I knew you wanted this”

He pinched and fondled your breasts more as you tried to keep your whimpers at bay by clenching your mouth shut. After a while he began to lose interest in just touching your breasts and looked down your body. You starred at him and silently pleaded with him.

“No. Please don’t! Don’t touch me there!” you began to shriek at him.

He ignored your cries and moved on hand down your stomach to the waistband of your shorts. He stopped and just stayed still. He was thinking. Then he looked up at you and cocked his head slightly.

“Are you still on your period?” he asked you in a way that sounded like he was grinning beneath his pig mask.

You looked at him stunned and confused, “W-what?”

He gave you no response to your question and snuck his hand underneath your shorts and prodded a finger at your clothed entrance. You let out a gasp and began to cry harder as he touched your most private region.

“I feel that you have a pad on.”

“Stop! Get away from me!” you screamed at him as he continued to touch you more after his realization that you were in fact on your period.

He stopped his movement for a moment to look at you and says in a sickening voice, “Relax and enjoy this.”

You thrash about as he continues to rub your entrance through your panties and pad. He puts one hand on your stomach and pushes you down slightly and wince in pain since you are having some cramps with your time of the month. He chuckles at your pain and begins to sneak his finger underneath the band of your panties. His finger finds your clit and starts to circle around it and push on it hard. You moan beneath him and hot tears fall down your face.

“Mmm… so warm and slick.”

He moves his hand further down and begins to rub a finger at your bloodied entrance.

“STOP!” you scream louder at him and then feel a sharp smack on your lower belly. You cry out at the sudden pain and understand that there is no way that he’ll stop and that there is no escape from his touch.

“Don’t complain. You like this.” He said to you.

He rubbed your entrance more and then without warning, shoved a finger inside your tight hole. The intrusion made you cry out in pain and pleasure. How were you enjoying this? Why were you enjoying this? Your thoughts were cut off as he started to pump his finger in and out of you. You tried your best to hold back your whimpers, but failed as his put his thumb to your clit.

“Yes. Moan for me little one. Let me hear you.”

With the different pressures that he created with his fingers, you began to slowly become undone. You were starting to let the pleasure take you and your resistance was fading.

You were pulled from your thoughts of increasing pleasure when you felt a second finger rub your entrance.

“Ah… n-no.” you barely said as he shoved in another finger.

And just like that, you were trapped. Your mind was only processing the pleasure you were receiving from his fingers rather than trying to fight him off. You opened your mouth and let out moans that became louder the more he continued to push into you. He curled his fingers up and eventually found the spot that nearly sent you over the edge.

“Hah! F-fuck!” you said aloud as he abused your sweet spot.

“Yes, give into me my little piglet. Come undone on my fingers.”

His pace quickened and your moans grew even louder as he drew you near your release. With his other hand that still rested on your belly, he reached up and grabbed one of your breasts and pinched your nipple hard. You screamed out and as he pumped into you harder, he forced both of his fingers to drive into your spot and finally sent you crashing over the edge.

“AH!” you cried out as you came around his fingers and slowly regained consciousness from your orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out of you and lifted his hand to his face. He licked at the blood and cum that stained his hand and then put his hand on your stomach and traced bloody lines over it.

“So beautiful.” He said softly.

He continued rubbing your stomach for a while longer then pulled his hand away and went to another room. He came back with a fresh pad which surprised you greatly. With his non-bloodied hand, he pulled your shorts and panties down to your knees and tore off the soiled pad and replaced it with the fresh one. After he wrapped up the pad and tossed it in a trash bin, he pulled your bottoms back up and then pulled your shirt down over your now bloody stomach. He looked at you through his mask almost lovingly and you spoke up suddenly.

“Thank you.”

He looked at you and gave a soft grunt and left the room. You starred up at the ceiling of your apartment and realized what you had said.

You were his and you weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
